Untitled:.
by Shadia
Summary: (SM/RW) It's a Cye/Mina romance. There's alot of mush but not in this first chapter...


Untitled

By: Shade (Ferrah) 

Rated: PG13

*~*~*

Disclaimer:

I need your help minna-san. Give me a title for this. I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now. Anyways, it's a Cye/Mina romance. Aren't they just adorable? The inners and ronins are 21. Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors don't exist so it's an alternate reality story. All the scouts minus Mina have met the Ronin Warriors and all the Ronins minus Cye have met the scouts. Darien doesn't exist either! ((Darien-baka's haters cheer)) I make Mina sound like Heero Yuy in this first chapter.

*~*~*

.:Mina's POV:.

"Hey Mina! Come on! We don't want to be late for the party!" my best friend…uh maybe not best friend… Serena urged me. I didn't want to go. This is unusual for a girl of my status. I've just turned 21 and all my friends say I should be out partying…besides I'm supposed to! 

"I said HURRY UP! Sage and Ryo are waiting for us!" Serena grabbed me by the arm. I was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow orange sequined dress that was about mid thigh…something my mother and father won't approve of, but thank God they're in Hawaii for a conference that lasts about 6 months. Sage, my ex-boyfriend gaped at me.

"I never knew you were so damn sexy Mina!" He said while Ryo nodded and grinned like an idiot.

"Cut the shit Sage. Just drive us to this damn party so I can get this fucking crap over with." I had surprised Sage with this statement as he's never heard me curse in his whole relationship with me. That'd explain why he's just so damn slack on me.

"Wow Mina. Cursing already." Ryo smirked at me. I glared at him with my famous 'Aino glare of Death'. A lot of my friends say I've become emotionless since Sage broke up with me. They're all damn right. We reached the gymnasium in one piece, which is a wonder 'cause Sage can't drive, and we all piled out and were greeted by Lita, Michelle and Raye.

"So you decided to come. Welcome Mina."

"Charmed I'm sure." I frowned at her and went into the Gymnasium followed by Serena, Sage and Ryo. We reached inside and immediately saw Kento and Rowen saving us seats.

"Ken! Ro! New kid!" Serena called. They looked towards us and the new kid smiled at me. I felt his smile literally melting my insides to liquid. And the last seat was by him. I couldn't stand it. He was just so damn sexy! He had chestnut brown hair and sea green-blue eyes. He was also not too tall. He was about 5'10. That's perfect! I'm 5'8! I nearly had a heart attack when Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita took their seats by their boyfriends and that left one seat: between the new guy and Sage!

*~*~*

.:Cye's POV:.

"Hello." I said to the blonde girl sitting next to me. She was about 5'8 and had the longest blonde hair I've ever seen and the prettiest blue eyes.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was like an angel's. She was blushing.

"I'm Cye Mouri." I spoke looking towards her.

"Mina Aino. Nice to meet you." She said. Lita looked at her smirking.

"Nice to meet him? What are you? The nice-to-meet-you girl?" Lita said. Mina glared at her. I never thought she was this pretty when she was angry.

"So where ya from?" Mina glared cautiously at the other girls as she asked me this question. Ryo looked towards us.

"He's from England." he said.

"Thanks Ryo but I think he has a voice to speak!" Mina retorted. Ryo glared at her.

"I know that!" Mina glared at him. I just sat there and took in her beauty. This slow song came on for the dance and I naturally asked her for a dance. She said yes.

*~*~*

.:3rd person:.

Mina and Cye danced the night away and held each other while the others looked on.

"Wow! I never thought she'd find someone." Lita commented while snuggling next to Sage. Raye nodded from her position by Ryo. Serena snuggled next to Kento as Amy was studying with Rowen. Mina and Cye came back to the group.

"Mina, do you want to go bar hopping?" Raye asked.

"Yeah." Mina said. Cye kissed her and said, "See you tomorrow love." The others' mouths dropped open.

"Mina?! You have a b/f?!" Lita screeched. Everyone in the whole gymnasium stopped what they were doing and looked at Mina with surprised looks. Lita covered her mouth as she remembered what she'd done.

"You bitch!" Mina hissed at Lita. All of a sudden they started to clap for Mina.

"What the hell you clapping for?" Amara yelled. The others in the hall looked over at her.

*~*~*

.:Mina's POV:.

"Mina just got a b/f." I heard Ryo call out.

"Well thank kami-sama! The bitch just got a bastard for a boyfriend." Tomeo cried out.

"He's not a bastard, asshole!" I yelled out. Everyone gaped at me. I was about to pick a fight with the Vice captain of the Karate club. She was a black belt too.

"Did you know I'm a black belt in Karate?" she asked.

"No shit sherlock. I'm a black belt in Tae Bo, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Tae kuan do and bokken fighting asshole." I said. Tomeo seemed to back away for a minute. But then she charged at me throwing punches and kicks.

"Take that!" I sent an upper cut to Tomeo's chin. Some members of the crowd began to chant 'Bitch fight!' over and over. The next thing I knew, Tomeo pulled out a gun from the waistband of her dress. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name and then I slipped into unconsciousness….


End file.
